Snow Intervention
by LuipaardJack
Summary: Winter is a very cold time of year, especially when you've gotten kicked out of your apartment. Fortunantly, Saito is not without friends. SACverse.


Yes; first GitS story, I've only recently gotten into the series. This was originally intended to have a Saito/Pazu pairing, but then it headed in a more humerous direction then I had started out writing for, so it turned into a Section-9-feel-good-family-story.

Also, since I don't know the name of Togusa's wife, (I don't think we're ever told) I decided to dub the poor woman "Meijiro." You'll be seeing a vague reference to it later. If anyone knows what her real name is, then please let me know straight away and I'll correct it.

Please review!

* * *

Saito didn't really care if he was if he was kicked out of his apartment building. Honest, he didn't. It wasn't like he was very attached to it; it was a place to sleep, a place the he knew he could go back to, which was enough for his peace of mind.

Being chronically unable to stay in one apartment for long, he never bothered with any decorative frippery, beyond perhaps a fresh coat of paint on the walls. He already knew he was going to move out in a couple of months; what was the point?

So he didn't mind that the landlord had deemed fit to kick him out after forgetting to pay his rent for three months. But he had to say that her timing had been simply reprehensible; couldn't she have waited until morning?

Because, it was snowing outside.

Heavily.

And of course, Saito had forgotten his jacket at work, and of course, his car was in the shop, so he had to walk everywhere (or take the subway, which was something he hated doing; much too crowded.).

Feeling very peeved, he defiantly sat on a bench in his favorite park, feet propped up on his single suitcase. He supposed he would simply wait out the snowfall; he'd done such a thing before (though he'd been in the military at the time, and thus was wearing full body armor, which gives much more protection than slacks and button-down shirts) and was somewhat confident he could do it again.

Somewhat, being the keyword in the argument.

The temperature though, was steadily dropping, and it was getting to the point where he was about to concede defeat and search for a hotel, when Batou's car drove up, double-parked, and honked imperiously.

Grouchily, Saito picked up his suitcase and stomped towards the yellow vehicle. "What do you want?" he asked the window irritably. Childish, yes, but he felt he was entitled to it.

The window rolled down, revealing a scowling Batou. "You idiot," he scolded. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you'd been evicted?"

"I wasn't planning on it. It happened very suddenly." Saito didn't bother asking how they knew he'd been evicted, or even how they had found him; this was Section 9, after all. Nothing was sacred.

Ishikawa poked his head out from his seat in the back. "You could have called one of us, you know."

"I couldn't do that," Saito said automatically, feeling very stupid indeed for not thinking of it himself.

Togusa's voice drifted out; he seemed to be obscured by the heads of Ishikawa and Batou. "Too bad. Just put your suitcase in the trunk, and get in the car. You're staying with me and my family tonight."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Batou shot back. "Meijiro has been in a cleaning frenzy ever since we told her you were coming. There's a guest room and everything."

"Then what's Ishikawa doing here?" Saito asked petulantly.

"Because he's the only one who's been to this park, so he had to give directions to Togusa, who translated them for me --" Batou directed a dirty look at the back seat. "Since Ishikawa is probably the worst navigator ever born."

Saito opened his mouth to say something.

Batou growled. Actually _growled_. Oops. "Get. In. The. Car."

"He's just pissed because we interrupted his conference with a printer," Togusa reassured with a smirk.

"Conference?"

"Well, he had his pants down for some odd reason --"

"I was fixing a paper jam," Batou snarled.

"With your--?"

"No maiming," Ishikawa said as Saito put his suitcase away and Batou rattled off several threats to key parts of Togusa's anatomy. Saito got in, and shook his head.

"I don't know why," he said. "But for some odd reason, I love this family."

"Please tell me I was adopted," Batou grumped, peeling out of the park at what was surely an illegal speed.


End file.
